


Rebirth (Worse than Death - Sequel)

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Harrymort One-shots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Post Mpreg, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 19 years, Voldemort finally allows his slave and mother of his children to venture out of the castle and wave their children off at King’s Cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 30th story!  
> (At least if you count Into the Movie, which technically, I only wrote a torture scene for after Gittiekittie asked me, and as thanks she added me as a co-author)

“C’mon! Hurry everyone!” Harry called to his children as they all hurried through the station, ignoring the strange looks they received from the people around them.  
“We can’t miss the train!”

The two youngest both held on tight to his hands while the six middle children all pushed their trollies along and the oldest, Tiberius stayed with little Marcus. Those two were the first to pass through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Harry nodded at Medea, who was in her last year and appointed Head Girl. 10 year old Cassandra went with her immediately. They both had most facial features inherited by Harry, but their long curls were reminiscing of Tom Riddle instead. Harry watched them go and then turned to the triplets with a bright smile.

“Alright, Lily, you’re next and then James and Sirius.”

The three teens nodded dutifully and the girl, Lillian got ready. She had Harry’s bright green eyes and shiny long black hair that reached halfway her back. From the pictures Harry had of his own mother, he knew that his daughter was her mirror image but for the colour of her hair.

James and Sirius looked very much alike, a near perfect combination between Harry and Tom Riddle. Both had dark blue eyes, Sirius’ a shade darker than James perhaps and while James had most certainly inherited the famous, untameable Potter hair, Sirius had long wavy black locks that caressed his shoulders. James proudly displayed a shiny prefect’s badge on his chest, just like his twin sister.

“Hecate, Circe, Remus,” Harry called when those three got ready to leave as well.

Remus was again a real Potter, even with Harry’s green eyes. However, he had the same nose and chin Tom Riddle had in his youth. He was bound to inherit his height as well, as he was already several inches taller than Harry was when he was 14 years old.

Hecate and Circe, though there was a little over a year between them, were near identical. Their long raven hair lay in waves over their shoulders and dark blue eyes that shone with happiness and excitement. The only two differences there were – for outsiders at least because Harry could recognize his children by the dimples in their cheeks, the quirks of their lips and the freckles on their noses – were the two inches Hecate had on her younger sister and the green sheen in Circe’s blue eyes.

“I wonder if this is how Mrs Weasley felt,” Harry muttered to himself as Remus disappeared after his two younger sisters.

In the end, it were only Harry and his two youngest son and daughter, both only 7 years old. He looked around himself one last time, making sure no one was there looking at them. There was nobody. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry knew now was the perfect time to leave forever, his only chance to get away.

He shook his head and pulled his children closer as he speed walked over to the wall and went through. Passing through the gateway to 9 ¾ was a strange feeling. It filled him with nostalgia and Harry almost had to blink away tears.

Harriette noticed and squeezed his hand. Harry looked down on his youngest daughter. Her bright, big, green eyes stared up at him, round, childish face framed by an untameable mass of raven hair and round glasses perched on her cute little nose.

“They’ll come back with Christmas, mommy. Don’t be sad!” the little girl spoke comforting, mistakenly believing that he was upset.

Harry smiled at her before glancing over at her twin brother holding his other hand. While Harriette was a complete mirror image of him, little Thomas was all his father, up to the disinterested gaze in his dark blue, almost black, eyes. Still, he answered Harry’s look and smiled.

“Mum! Over here!” they heard Sirius call out.

He and James were waving excitedly and pointing at Lillian, who was talking with a boy Harry hadn’t met before. He blinked and frowned a bit when he realized his daughter was blushing at something the strange boy had said. Thomas noticed and pulled his hand a bit, a devious smirk on his young face.

“I think that’s Lily’s boyfriend she’s been texting all summer,” he said.

Harry frowned. Lily hadn’t once mentioned a boyfriend to him. Yes, the girl was old enough to have her own life, and Harry respected that, but it hurt she didn’t tell him. His kids, especially Lily used to tell him everything. He was the available parent. Tom barely ever saw his kids until they started at Hogwarts, and even then only to discuss their grades and consider tutors for certain subjects they lacked in or just liked best. After graduation, they’d see more of Tom than they did Harry, if only because they’d have to gain permission of their father to visit their mother. Harry grimaced at that, he really missed having Tiberius around. This was the first time he was allowed to see his oldest since the start of the summer.

“Harry!” the young-looking man tensed for a moment before turning towards the familiar voice.

His eyes widened as he saw his old school friends approach him and started grinning happily. It had been since that day in Malfoy Manor that he’d seen them. Hermione and Ron had two children with them. A red haired girl that looked a lot like Hermione had when she’d been a first year and a young boy with brown hair and Ron’s blue eyes.

For a moment, Harry almost felt like running the other way. Very few people were aware of what had happened to him, as Voldemort preferred to keep him hidden away. Many Death Eaters had seen him in the early days when the Dark Lord still enjoyed publicly humiliating the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ but that too had changed around the time Tiberius was born. Ever since, Harry had lived in a gilded cage away from prying eyes. Now only the Inner Circle knew of him.

“Go say goodbye to your siblings,” Harry mumbled to the twins still grasping onto his hands.

He watched them go for a short moment before he turned to greet his once closest friends.

“Ron, Hermione,” he greeted a little stiffly.  
“It’s been a very long time, hasn’t it?”

“Too long. 19 years in fact,” Ron agreed, eyeing his old friend dubiously.  
“We didn’t even know you were still alive, let alone have kids! I gotta say you look awfully good having escaped the war. Don’t you know Voldemort won?”

Harry flinched at the accusations. Of course he knew. He still remembered the celebratory fuck even 17 years later. He still had phantom pains whenever he thought back on that time. And his good looks were easily explained as well. After all, what Lord would want an old sex slave? It was only expected of Harry to still look not a day over 25.

“Hush, Ron! I’m sure Harry had a perfectly valid reason not to contact us,” Hermione scolded.  
“Think about it! Last we heard of him, he was imprisoned by the Dark Lord. Who knows what he’s been through over the years.”

Harry felt a wave if gratitude at his friend’s trust in him, but that was immediately replaced by immense guilt, knowing he was now the willing concubine of the man they believed he was hiding from. He looked away, slightly in shame and this movement is what made Hermione’s eye catch the golden snake collar around his neck.

“Harry, is-is that a Concubine’s collar?” the brunette asked quietly, voice quivering as she already knew the answer.

“I never escaped the Dark Lord,” the slave mumbled in reply, giving his old friends a weak grin.

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione whispered sadly, casting a pitying look towards the former hero of the Light.

“B-but if you… and he…. But you have kids!” Ron exclaimed confused.

Harry chuckled at his friend’s shock, but didn’t deem his comment worth replying. Instead, he turned his head away to look at his two youngest, darting around the train station. His other children were all huddled together near the train doors, 10 year old Cassandra holding on tightly on Medea’s arm as they all said their goodbyes and Lily, holding hands with her supposed boyfriend. He frowned when the twins slowly moved farther and farther away from him.

“Harriet! Thomas! I want to be able to see you at all times, you hear!” he called out quickly.

“Yes mum!” Thomas called back, while his sister scowled petulantly.

“But I can see Scorpius, and Mrs. Astoria will be there!” she argued.

“No. Get back here!”

“Mate, did he just call you mum?” Ron asked wide eyed.

“And your son’s name is Thomas? As in Tom?”

“Ah, yes. The wonders of potions I suppose,” Harry replied flippantly.

A tense, awkward silence fell over the former friends, but Harry wasn’t particularly bothered. He smiled kindly towards the young boy and girl walking back over to Hermione and Ron. Their children.

“Well, err… These are our children, Rose and Hugo,” Hermione introduced the two kids.  
“It’s Rose’s first year, so we’re all a bit nervous.”

“I feel the same way,” Harry told her smiling.  
“Obviously, most of my kids have been going for a few years already. The triplets are in their sixth year and Medea is in her last, but it’s the first time I’ve been allowed to wave them off, so in a sense it’s a first too.”

Another silence fell over the group, but this time it was Harry to break it.

“My daughter Circe is a first year too. Would you want to meet her?” he asked Rose.

“I’d love to, but… we’ll be separated soon again, right?” the red haired girl replied.  
“I mean, you’re a concubine, right? So your daughter must be of your owner, and they’re rich I’d wager. Isn’t she going to get the High Education classes?”

“Smart girl,” Harry laughed.  
“Yes, all of them are.”

“All of them as in how much exactly?” Ron asked curiously, though he really didn’t want to know.

“Seven school going, one already graduated and four squirts still in the nest,” Harry replied proudly.

“Twelve?” Hermione muttered awed at the exact same time as Ron exclaimed: “That many!?”

“Bloody hell mate, You-Know-Who’s working you! How can you stand it?” Ron asked.

“After 19 years you get used to it,” the dark haired male shrugged.  
“My oldest is 18, and the youngest are 7. There was another son, but…”

Harry stopped and took a deep breath, he shook his head to rid himself of sad memories and smiled weakly towards his old friends.

“He always said I was only useful to be bred, so I suppose I should be happy he keeps me around. Now, I’m good for two more things.”

“That’s not true, Harry, and you know it!” Hermione said fiercely.  
“You were a hero and a great friend! There are many things you can do.”

“’Were’ being the key word in that sentence,” Harry pointed out.  
“I know my own limits better than anyone. The first few years I’ve tested them all. Not anymore, though. I’m happy.”

Ron and Hermione looked like they wanted to argue that statement, but Harry didn’t really feel bothered by their believe or disbelieve. He turned back towards his kids, noticing they were getting ready to step onto the train.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled before walking over.

He didn’t really look at his two former friends again, but he could feel them trailing after him. He wasn’t sure if it was to drop their own daughter off on the train, or out of curiosity for Harry’s children. Probably a combination.

“Who’s your friend, Lily?” Harry asked curious as he reached them.

The boy, now that he was closer, looked a bit familiar, but Harry wasn’t really able to place him yet. He was sure that he’d gone to school with at least one of his parents though. The boy seemed to sneer a bit at him, making Harry raise an amused brow. Kids like him always tried to intimidate Harry, thinking that because he wore a collar he was below them. They always forgot to take in account who his master was.

“I understand you prefer not to speak to a lowly slave,” Harry said pleasantly, though his eyes and smile had something razor sharp in them.  
“But please make an exception for this lowly slave. After all, doesn’t it count that I am a Slytherin?”

“Owned by a Slytherin,” the boy corrected haughtily.  
“My name is Seth Flint.”

Harry nodded and looked at his daughter.

 ** _*Nice boy you picked there,*_** he joked hissing.

He could see the boy’s eyes widen in shock at his parseltongue and how all colour drained from his face. Harry couldn’t help himself and smirked a bit while most of his kids chuckled. Lily smiled.

 ** _*He’s usually a bit more well-mannered,*_** she replied.

“In that case, I wish you all the best,” Harry said, switching back to English.

He leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead. Lily wrapped her arms around him and hugged Harry tight.

“I’ll miss you, mum,” she whispered.

“We’ll all be together again with Christmas, love,” Harry answered, hugging her back.

He repeated the same thing with all seven school-going kids, where he gave all of them a hug and wished them the best. He really was about to burst into tears for having to let them all go.

By the time he was done, Rose and Circe had already introduced themselves and started talking eagerly before they’d stepped on the train along with Circe’s friends Scorpius Malfoy and Anastasia Lestrange. Both of their parents were well aware of Harry’s existence, and so did they.

Draco and Astoria had approached with Scorpius a moment back and had watched silently at Harry’s interactions with both his kids and his old friends. When Harry looked up to his former rival, he could see the ghost of a smile on his pale lips.

“Looks like you’re really enjoying your day out, Harry,” he commented.

This seemed to ignite something in Ron, who suddenly straightened up and glared at Draco.

“Of course _you_ would have known what happened to him,” he sneered.

“Of course I did,” Draco sneered back, glaring at the redhead.  
“Considering I spend years as his caretaker, I suppose I know more about Harry than anyone else save for the Dark Lord himself of course.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“Tom doesn’t visit me that often,” he muttered smiling.  
“We spend the nights together in the same bed, but we don’t talk.”

Draco’s eyes softened and he grasped Harry’s shoulder in a gentle manner.

“When things slow down at the ministry, I’ll come visit,” he said.

“Don’t overwork again, Draco,” Harry replied smiling.  
“I’m not as lonely as I used to be. I have four beautiful children to keep me busy through the year.”

“We’ll visit too, as much as we can,” Hermione said smiling.

Draco looked at her for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

“No one sees Harry without the Dark Lord’s permission. I am the only one allowed in and out of his chambers without needing a meeting with the Dark Lord himself beforehand.”

Hermione looked down and blushed a bit.

“Oh,” she mumbled.

“I have this honour because the Dark Lord trusts me, and he knows I don’t lust after his slave.”

This only caused Hermione to blush even more as she glanced up to gauge Harry’s reaction, but the dark haired male had already stopped listening and had scooped his youngest daughter in his arms while hissing a conversation with his youngest son in parseltongue.

“We should go, mother,” Tiberius spoke up.  
“Father will be very cross if you stay out too long.”

“Can I get an ice-cream when we’re home?” Harriette asked cutely.

“Of course you can!” Harry replied grinning before he looked at his two old friends.  
“It was great seeing you two again. I’m happy I had the opportunity to see you one last time.”

This took both Hermione and Ron by surprise.

“What do you mean by last time, mate?” Ron asked.

“He made it clear this was the first and last time I could go out like this,” Harry shrugged.  
“I’ve seen my kids off and now I’ll go home. I’ll thank him for letting me and I’ll never be allowed to do it again, because he doesn’t trust the world.”

“You mean a lot to father,” Tiberius said sternly.  
“He just wants you to be safe, mother.”

“I know, I know,” Harry chuckled amused, waving his hand dismissively.  
“I’m not saying I’m unhappy with it, and I’m really grateful for everything your father does for me, honest.”

Hermione and Ron seemed sceptical, but Harry really meant it, and his kids knew that too. Tiberius smiled at Harry and took Cassandra and Marcus by their hands. After muttering goodbye to Hermione, Ron and Draco, Harry took little Tom’s hand and followed his oldest son back out just at the same moment as the train left the station. Hermione and Ron stayed behind, staring at their old friend as he left through the gate back into King’s Cross.

.              .              .               .              .

“How was your day?” Voldemort asked as he walked into Harry’s rooms.

The young-looking man looked up from his book and smiled before standing up.

“It was great, thank you,” Harry whispered, kissing Voldemort gently.  
“I saw my friends again too. They’re happy, I could see that in them.”

“Ah, yes. I believe their daughter is only a few months younger than our Circe,” Voldemort mused.

He sat down on one of the big arm chairs and pulled Harry with him so he was straddling his lap. This made the younger male chuckle and lean down to kiss Voldemort a bit more passionately.

“Of course you’d know about what they’ve been up to,” he muttered as the separated again.

“If I need to worry about anyone trying to undermine me, it’s them. Of course I’ll keep an eye on them,” Voldemort drawled.

Harry laughed and leaned away with a grin.

“If they’re still the people I remember, you’re definitely right,” he agreed.

“You look happy at that,” Voldemort noted scowling.

Still smiling, Harry leaned down and pressed his lips almost shyly against those of his master.

“I’m happy to be remembered for who I was, just as I’m happy to be the me I’m now,” he said.  
“I love you and I love our children, and if any of my former friends come to fight you, I’ll do everything in my power to stop them.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of the rare occasions that Voldemort and Tiberius both joined Harry and his youngest four for breakfast, and Harry was absolutely ecstatic. It was getting close to Winter Break, so his other kids would be returning to him in only a week time, and Harry did so love planning Christmas with his Master, even if they were likely not going to happen.

“We should keep it small, maybe invite the Malfoys over,” Harry babbled.

“Certainly. The more Scorpius and Circe get along before marriage, the better.”

Harry stopped eating and scowled unhappily.

“I really don’t like it that you betroth our children,” he said.

“My children, Harry,” Voldemort reminded him coolly.  
“Only by my mercy and kindness are you allowed to see them. Besides, we agreed that you would raise them and care for them until they are graduated, then they become my responsibility.”

Harry’s scowl deepened, as if he wanted to argue. All the kids at the table held their breaths, all knew never to go against their father’s wishes, none of them understanding why anyone ever would want to in the first place. All but Tiberius.

“I’m quite happy with my own engagement, mother,” the oldest said.  
“I may not love her as deeply as you love father, but I know that one day, I will.”

Those were the right words, as Harry looked at Tiberius with bright green eyes and a smile on his face.

“Scorpius is a sweet boy. He’ll take good care of our little Circe,” he mumbled softly before he continued eating.

Tiberius smiled back and turned to look at his father again.

“Will we invite the Greyback Pack as well? It’s been a long while since I last saw my fiancée.”

He was engaged to Ulrica Greyback, the only girl from Fenrir’s oldest triplets who were all the same age as him. After that came two sets of twins and a loner, which was rare in werewolf packs, but her mother had been a human, while in the three other cases, they were female pack members.

Technically speaking, Tiberius was the only one engaged, as Voldemort did look for proper contracts, but only finalized anything after the child’s graduation, but Harry knew that he was busy with sealing the deal between Medea and Herodias Lestrange, Medea’s fellow Slytherin Prefect and the son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus, though he was also considering the second son of the Lupins. Harry had no idea whether to be excited or upset about that, so he went for anxious.

“If we will be holding a Christmas Party, we must invite all candidates,” Voldemort decided.  
“I recently heard of one Viktor Krum having a 5 year old daughter with his ambassador wife.”

Harry’s eyes slid over to little Tom, but the boy didn’t seem to be paying any mind to the conversation, too busy having an argument in Parseltongue with Harriet about what desert was tastier, apple pie or strawberry cupcakes.

“And we’ll invite the Weasleys as well,” Voldemort decided calmly.

His slave’s eyes jumped back to him, wide in shock as those pink, sinful lips opened in a perfect O.

“I think we should show them that there is no reason to worry about you,” the Dark Lord told Harry.  
“You are well cared for and loved. They can’t fight me, nor would they improve your existence even if they won.”

Harry nodded in agreement and tried to hide his smile behind his fork. His insides always felt warm and fuzzy whenever Voldemort became protective over him. It reminded him that he was still wanted, even though he had served his purpose.

.              .              .               .              .

Harry was tapping his nails nervously against the armrest of his chair, which stood left from his Master’s throne while Tiberius’ empty seat stood on Voldemort’s right. It was only on rare occasions that Harry’s seat was occupied, but, as every year, Voldemort allowed him to join to greet their children who returned from Hogwarts.

“Mum!” Harriet cried out, running towards Harry and jumping on his lap.  
“Mum! I saw them! I saw them! They’re back!”

Harry smiled brightly and looked over to Voldemort, who was observing the two amused. Harry had noticed before that while Voldemort rarely ever talked to any of their youngest children, he really enjoyed watching Harry’s interactions with them.

Marcus, Cassandra and Tom were all sitting neatly by the side, watching either their parents or the door. Harry could see they were all eager to see their older siblings again too. And so did he of course. He’d missed all his kids so much these past few months, and he hadn’t seen Tiberius either except that one breakfast together. At least Draco had been able to come visit thrice. Harry was incredibly grateful for that.

Just then, Tiberius strode in, followed by the group of teens, all still dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms, like Harry requested every year. He rarely got to see it, so he was always happy when he did, and his kids loved making him happy.

Both Medea and Hecate were wearing Slytherin ties, while the triplets were the red and gold of Harry’s own old house and young Remus the proud blue of a Ravenclaw. But what had Harry smile the brightest was his precious little Circe. A brand new Hufflepuff.

He put Harriet on the ground and stood up, still grinning like an idiot as he approached his children. He knelt down next to Circe and gently pressed his palms against her cheeks.

“Let me see you, my darling,” he whispered proudly.  
“So beautiful. You’ve grown these past months.”

His daughter blushed and stepped forward, grabbing Harry’s robes. Smiling happily, the girl buried her face in her mother’s robes.

“I missed you, mum,” she mumbled.

“Missed you too, sweetheart,” Harry chuckled, hugging her back.

“Welcome home,” Voldemort’s voice cut through.

Harry let go of his daughter and walked back, taking his seat next to Voldemort while noting Tiberius had already done the same on Voldemort’s other side. He looked up at his master and smiled as he saw the upwards quirk of the Dark Lord’s thin lips. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was happy to see the children too.

“Medea. How are you taking to your duties as Head Girl?” Voldemort asked his oldest daughter.

“Very well, father,” the girl said, tucking her long wavy black hair behind her ear with a smile.  
“I haven’t had any trouble with my studies either. My teachers have complimented me on my work both as a student and as a Head Girl.”

“I talked to Severus earlier today, he indeed confirms this,” Voldemort nodded satisfied.  
“What about you, Lillian? I heard that Severus would gladly see you becoming Head Girl in a year.”

“I’m flattered, father,” the girl said, smiling brightly, a gesture that made her look a lot like Harry.  
“Studies are going well and I have no issues combining them with my prefect duties and Quidditch. I can already tell you that James has no issues on these either.”

“Good to hear,” Voldemort said, smiling at the duo before turning his gaze on Sirius.

“We won our first game against Ravenclaw with ease,” Sirius announced proudly.

This made Harry grin even wider and clap his hands together cheerfully. The three of them, all Chasers, played for his old team, with Sirius being the captain. Of course he was especially proud of them winning. Sirius grinned at his mother too before turning back towards their father.

“We’ve got a great team this year. I’m sure we’ll win the cup,” he said proudly.

“I’m glad to hear this,” Voldemort told him before his eyes slid over to his only Ravenclaw child.  
“What about you, Remus? Do you have any struggles at school, any doubts?”

“No father. In fact, professor Slughorn wanted me to join 5th year potions instead. He says I’m too advanced.”

“I’ll discuss this with Severus later on, my son. I’m very proud.”

Remus blushed a bit and shyly dipped his head. The boy had a great mind, very intelligent and he reminded Harry a lot of Hermione with his eagerness to study and his love for old books. The boy would surely become an intellectual.

“Hecate, my child. Please tell me how is Slytherin still doing?” Voldemort asked almost teasingly.

The man was always happy when he heard one of their kids entered his old house – the house of their legacy – and he had been slightly disappointed when he heard Circe ended up in Hufflepuff instead. Still, he had currently two daughters in Slytherin, and Tiberius had been one as well. Harry smiled when he remembered how he had teased Voldemort after the triplets were all sorted into Gryffindor. _“Two Slytherins and three Gryffindors, let’s make it a game. The one who has the most children in their old house is the best parent.”_

“Very good, father. I’ve enjoyed it even more than last year,” Hecate said smiling.  
“I often go study in the library with the other girls, and Nott’s twin sister from Ravenclaw joins us usually. I think they’re both in love with the Weasley boys.”

She blushed at that, and Harry chuckled amused. Both Fred and George had apparently a second year son they named after each other. It was a bit weird if you asked Harry, but the boys were, according to Hecate, their fathers reborn.

“And you, Circe? How was your first impression of Hogwarts?” Voldemort asked.

“I was highly impressed, father. Mother’s stories didn’t do it justice,” the girl replied.

“No story ever does. That is the charm of the castle,” Voldemort chuckled.  
“Congratulations on your sorting, my dear. We have finally a full collection.”

This caused the entire group to laugh while Circe blushed and Harry smiled up at his beloved master. Sometimes he feared Voldemort didn’t care for their children, and while it was true the man didn’t like small kids in general, when he interacted with his own, he was always kind and humorous. He was a good father and a good master.

.              .              .               .              .

It wasn’t often that Harry was allowed to join in the parties his master threw. In fact, this was the first ever. Usually, when they had visitors outside the Dark Lord’s Inner Circle, he wasn’t allowed to leave his room at all.

He was wearing light green robes – they almost looked like a dress, really, but at least he had still pants on – that matched nicely with the Dark Lord’s dark green ones. Both were sitting on their thrones again, while all the others were enjoying themselves greatly. Harry watched proudly as Tiberius swept his fiancée over the dancefloor and ignored the many stares he received. For most of the people here, it was a huge surprise to see him still alive, and sitting by his former nemesis’ side.

“My Lord!” Bellatrix greeted, bowing deeply for Voldemort.  
“And the little Lord, of course.”

She gave Harry a wolfish grin and winked at him, making Harry chuckle. Next to her stood Rodolphus and their son, Herodias, who was one of the possible candidates of Medea’s hand. The best candidate even.

“My Lord,” Herodias greeted humbly, bowing as well.

“Welcome, Bella, Rodolphus, Herodias,” Voldemort greeted.

“My Lord, may I go and greet Medea?” Herodias asked hopefully.

Harry could tell it wasn’t faked at all, as most pureblood sons did when it was about his daughters. Herodias was very smitten with his oldest daughter, and it warmed Harry’s heart. Especially since he knew Medea felt affection for him as well.

“I don’t see why not,” Voldemort smiled.

“I’ll lead the way. She’s currently in the other room,” Harry told the teen, standing up from his seat.

“Return to me soon, my Harry.”

“Yes Master,” Harry replied grinning.

While before, Voldemort would have looked at him with cruel, sadistic delight and made him cry out in agony, his master’s expressions were now soft and adoring. Harry knew that Voldemort could never love, he didn’t expect him to either. But at least he was capable of affection. Both for him and their children. Harry was still a trophy, but a prized one.

“Medea! You have someone here who wants to see you!” Harry called out.

His daughter turned away from where she had been talking to the Greyback sisters, Ula and Lupe, 5th year twins. When she saw Herodias, her entire face lit up and she quickly dismissed the two girls in order to shyly greet her classmate.

Harry smiled fondly as he watched them interact for a little while longer, but he soon turned away. They deserved some privacy of course, and Voldemort had asked Harry to be back soon.

“Harry!”

He looked over and smiled when he saw Ron and Hermione approach, some other Weasleys following shortly behind. Harry recognized Fred, George and Ginny. Bill and Fleur stood with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Percy and all the kids. There were a lot of them, Harry noted with a grin.

“Hello!” he greeted cheerfully.  
“Enjoying the party? I helped decorating.”

All five furrowed their brows at his words and Ginny stepped closer.

“We thought you were dead,” she said scowling.  
“We thought you died and that’s all you have to say?”

Harry’s cheerful expression turned cold and sharp.

“You talk like I was given a choice,” he said in a chilling voice.  
“I obeyed my Master to keep you all safe, I _lost myself_ to protect you, and all the thanks I get is an accusation?”

Ginny’s eyes widened in horror and she stepped back. Harry’s expression morphed back to a pleasant smile, making the group of Weasleys tense in fear and worry.

“Don’t misunderstand! I love my master,” Harry laughed.  
“It just took a while to learn how to. I’m happy now.”

“That’s not really healthy,” Hermione mumbled worried.

“Mother!” Tiberius’ voice rang out as the young man approached with quick steps.  
“Mother. Why are you still here? Father is getting restless in your absence. You know how he worries for you.”

Harry chuckled.

“I’m sorry, Ti,” he said before turning back towards the Weasleys with a teasing grin.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Dark Lord to calm down before he starts throwing Crucios about.”

He could see Ron paling and gave another, more amused chuckle. He was about to leave when Fred or George – he didn’t know which – grabbed his arm.

“How can you even say you’re happy?” the redhead asked.  
“After everything he did to you? After-after he broke you.”

Harry scowled.

“He had to,” he replied.  
“For the sake of our children, Harry Potter had to break, so I could become their mother, Harry Slytherin.”

“No, he didn’t,” the other twin that wasn’t gripping Harry’s arms argued.  
“He shouldn’t have forced you to have children in the first place.”

“He did,” Harry said, scowling at the duo.  
“He needed heirs to continue his line, and by using me, the children would be the strongest. I’m _part_ of him. Always have been since he killed my parents and I belong to him. I’ve accepted that a long time ago.”

With that, he shook himself free and started walking again.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I would like to re-join my master.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I was planning on putting this here for a while now, but I kept forgetting XD  
> Anyway, uhggf has translated this story to Russian. Here's the link! https://ficbook.net/readfic/5232140


End file.
